


The Trouble With Boyfriends and Dogs

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, really incredibly cute, sassy boyfriends, tooth rotting bedroom fluff, totally self indulgent, trouble with dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: Makkachin is a boyfriend thief, Victor just wants to sleep, and Yuuri is a sass master.
Based off a Tumblr prompt challenge given to me by my friend Sachiro: "You can't banish me, this is my bed too!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had way to much fun writing this little drabble!! Pets are pains in the ass sometimes...how is it they can take up an entire queen size bed when they are able to curl up in to tight little balls on the couch?!
> 
> ps  
> VICTUURI IS CANON!!! I never thought I would see a day when my queer OTP would be confirmed canon! Bless you Kubo-sensei!

Blue eyes swept to look at the clock at his desk. The red digital numbers read out 2:34 am, and Victor let out a deep groan of annoyance. He had spent most of the night working on a adjusting a program for Yuuri, who was currently snuggled up in their bed. The music had been chosen, but he was struggling with how the free skate would be performed; his mind had been swept away a few times as he got lost imagining how Yuuri’s body would move, how he would bring this piece to life.

He felt a deep ache between his shoulders and lifted his arms up as he leaned back in his chair, arching slightly while arms lifted above his head to stretch. “Damn it, Yuuri, the things I do for you.” Oh yes, Yuuri was going to have to pay for this, and Victor’s lips twitched in a smirk.

It was late, he was tired, so that payment would have to wait till another time, for now, it was time to let Makkachin out and curl up next to his boyfriend. Really, there was nothing better than being able to sleep next to him, that lithe frame, so warm, wrapped around him in sleep. Yuuri was beautiful when he slept; no stress lines between his brows, his face relaxed and his sweet lips parted as little puffs of breath escaped.

As he stood, Victor clicked off the table lamp and began to look around for the dog. His brow quirked when he realized that the large poodle was not sleeping on his bed in the corner of the living room, or on the couch with his paws in the air. There was no pile of fur snoring or twitching as he dreamed in the recliner; there was only one other place Makkachin could be.

With a grunt Victor made his way down the hallway and quietly opened the door to their bedroom. Sure enough, there was the form of his lover bundled up under the blankets, snoring softly. His arms were wrapped around a large lump of fur.

“Traitor.” He stated as he moved to the foot of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuuri stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer to the dog, who opened one big brown eye to look at his owner. Makkachin rolled over on his back and put all four paws up in the air as he curled his head at an awkward angle. Oh he looked quite pleased with himself alright, his tail wiggling a bit as he took up over half of the bed.

Victor lowered his voice as he looked in to the dogs eyes, “Maaaakaachiiin, there is something wrong with this picture.”

That’s when Yuuri peeked an eye open and looked to the end of the bed with a sleepy smirk, snuggling in to the curly fur of the dog.

With his voice heavy with sleep, “Viiiictooor,” he started, slightly muffled, “This is what you get for not coming to bed sooner, I needed something to cuddle with.”

Victor just stood there, his mouth agape as he looked at his boyfriend and dog. “Hey now, this isn’t fair you two!”

A soft laugh came from the lump under the blankets, “Your fault. Guess it’s the couch for you!”

Shaking his head, ashen locks falling in to his blue eyes, Victor couldn’t help but laugh as he loomed over the two, “Makkachin, you are a boyfriend thief, and Yuuri, you can’t banish me. This is my bed too!”


End file.
